


Scheming

by LdyBastet



Category: Angelo (Band), Jrock
Genre: Emotion Play, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kirito enjoys being on stage, teasing and showing off for the audience... Sometimes, it rubs Kohta the wrong way, or maybe it's the right way?





	Scheming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Octobercest, and for the _emotion play/jealousy_ square on my 2019 Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The members of Angelo belong to themselves and their label, I'm just borrowing their images to illustrate a story I've made up. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from writing this.

Kohta knew that he shouldn't care, that Kirito flirting with and touching Karyu on stage didn't actually mean anything. But sometimes it was hard. Especially when Kirito pulled his tank top off and strutted around bare-chested while singing, flaunting his toned, tattooed body to everyone. Judging by the looks on the fans' faces, it was very popular too, and they all ate him up with their eyes... Kirito knew what the fans wanted, and he enjoyed it. The last notes of the song rang out, Kirito thanked the audience, and then they were walking off the stage to have a break before the encore.

Kohta grabbed Kirito's arm and pulled him into an empty room, closing the door and pushing him up against it, effectively blocking it. "You're doing that on purpose," he growled, pinning Kirito against the door.

"Doing what?" Kirito smiled at him. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

Kohta cursed under his breath. He knew that his brother knew exactly what was wrong, and he enjoyed teasing Kohta for it. What was he going to say? That he didn't like it when Kirito was half-naked in front of everyone? That he thought that sometimes he went too far with Karyu? That he shouldn't show practically _everything_ to the fans? Those tight leggings and the silky skirt on top of them really didn't hide anything, not when Kirito got a little excited on stage. Kirito would say it was fanservice, that he goes up to Kohta too at times, that he's overreacting... And Kohta knew that he was. It was just...

Kirito put his free hand against Kohta's crotch. "Mhm. Whatever's wrong, don't tell me that you don't enjoy it." He winked, making matters worse.

Kohta pressed his thigh in between Kirito's legs. "I'm not alone, it seems." He could feel Kirito's dick against his leg, hard and thick. "Do you get off from being on stage, or from torturing me?"

"I'm not torturing you, little brother." Kirito leaned close to kiss him, lips moving sensually against Kohta's. "You'll get yours later..." He grabbed Kohta's hair, pulling at it a little, and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over Kohta's, teasing it.

Kohta couldn't help but moan, kissing Kirito back. He moved his hands over his body, wanting to feel every inch of his brother's skin, enjoying the sensation of flexing muscles under his palms.

Then Kirito pushed him away, breaking the kiss. "Later, not now. We have to prepare for the encore." He winked as he opened the door. "And I have to plan on how to tease you during it."

When Kirito had left, Kohta leaned back against the door, eyes closed. "Dammit," he whispered. He could still feel Kirito's lips against his own. How he was going to survive watching more of Kirito's stage shenanigans and preening and seduction, he had no idea. He might, in fact, explode. 

Kohta unzipped his trousers and stuck his hand inside. It was a temporary solution, he knew, and he'd soon be hard again, but he needed to do something to at least take the edge off. He closed his hand around his cock and started stroking - a bit slow at first, but then faster and harder. He kept thinking about the kiss, how Kirito had touched him, how his body had felt under his hands, and how hard Kirito had been... Kohta knew Kirito, knew what he wanted, knew how to make him moan and sigh, and Kirito knew him. All too well, apparently. Kohta imagined it was Kirito's hand on his cock, touching him like only he could... With a barely held back grunt, Kohta came over his hand in hot pulses, white spatters landing on the floor.

Kohta took a shaky breath and tucked himself back into his trousers, and looked for something to wipe his hand on. He found a couple of napkins that someone had left behind at some point, and used them, quickly wiping off the stains on the floor as well. He brushed his hand through his hair and left, leaving the door ajar, as it had been earlier.

"Hey, Kohta! Where have you been? It's time!" 

Kohta nodded and followed his bandmates back to the stage, throwing the balled-up napkins into a trash can on the way. At least he wouldn't be indecent at the beginning of the encore...


End file.
